The Scrapbook
by susanatc
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend an evening looking through a scrapbook and discussing their life.
1. Chapter 1

_The premise of this story is that Castle and Beckett are looking through a scrapbook and recalling events of their life together. Each chapter will tell a different story and hopefully paint a picture of the life they've shared. This chapter isn't "M", but some of the future ones will be._

_Thanks to Softer for her input and to Educate for being the best friend in the whole world._

_As I'm sure we all know, these characters don't belong to me. There are slight spoilers for "47 Seconds" in this chapter._

* * *

_Present day_

Castle poured two glasses of wine and carried them into the family room. He handed one to Kate before carefully stoking the fire and then settling on the couch beside her.

"Is that the scrapbook Alexis brought over?" he asked with a nod at the book in her lap.

"Yes," she replied as she offered him a smile. "I thought we might take a trip down memory lane tonight."

Castle glanced out the window at the steadily falling snow before meeting her questioning glance. "It sounds like a great way to spend the evening."

Kate reached out and gave his leg a gentle squeeze before shifting so she was snuggled against his side. Castle placed his wine glass on the table beside him and then draped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a beautiful book," Kate said as she traced her fingers along the dark brown cover.

"I'm especially fond of the picture she chose for the cover," Castle replied. "It's one of my favorites."

"Our wedding day," Kate said. "I was so done with posing for pictures and yet you managed to keep me smiling."

"You were absolutely stunning that day, Kate."

Kate smiled and leaned up to brush a kiss against his lips. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Castle."

"Don't I know it," he replied with a chuckle.

Kate opened the cover of the scrapbook and the two of them read the dedication that Alexis had written for them.

_To mom and dad:_

_If a picture's worth a thousand words_

_And tells a story by itself._

_Then the pages of this book are filled_

_With an amazing kind of wealth._

_The good, the bad, the ridiculously funny._

_Captured for all to see._

_The story of our life from one generation to the next,_

_This is our legacy._

_We laugh, we love, we fight and scream_

_But we never stand alone._

_We are a family by choice_

_And no matter where we go,_

_When we're together, we are home._

"She's definitely your daughter," Kate said as she finished reading and looked up at Castle.

Castle merely nodded his agreement as Kate turned the page. An 8x10 photo of the two of them filled the next page. In it, Castle was standing behind Kate, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. The smiles they wore were nearly drowned out by the black eye that marred Castle's features.

"Do you remember Alexis taking that one?" Castle asked.

"How could I forget?" she replied. "That black eye nearly ended us."

* * *

_The Past_

Castle sat on his couch, an ice pack pressed against the left side of his face and a glass of scotch in his right hand. He still didn't understand why Beckett had been so upset with him. He'd saved her life…again, but instead of thanking him, she'd kicked him out of the precinct as soon as they'd gotten back. The icy stare she'd sent his way when he'd started to protest had silenced him and forced his feet toward the elevator.

The silence of the loft when he'd gotten home had prompted him to pour himself a drink, and the throbbing in his face had led him to the freezer for an ice pack. He still had no idea what Beckett had been so upset about.

XOXOXOXOX

Beckett stepped into the lobby of Castle's building and made a beeline for the elevator. A terse nod of thanks to the doorman, Jeffrey, took the place of the usual friendly conversation they exchanged. As she punched the button for the elevator and then tapped her foot as she awaited its arrival, Jeffrey couldn't help but shake his head. It was obvious that Detective Kate Beckett was pissed off.

As he watched her step into the elevator car and punch the button for what he knew was Richard Castle's floor, he couldn't help but be grateful that he wasn't the one on the receiving end of her anger. Although from the look of Mr. Castle's face when he'd arrived a couple of hours ago, he'd already been on the receiving end of something.

XOXOXOXOX

Castle groaned when he heard the doorbell. There were only a few people who could get past Jeffrey without a phone call alerting him. The sharp knock and terse "Castle, open up" that immediately followed only confirmed his suspicions.

Keeping the ice pack against his swollen eye, he made his way to the door. It was obviously time to pay the piper.

XOXOXOXOX

Beckett didn't wait for an invitation. As soon as Castle opened the door, she pushed her way inside.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

"He had a knife, Beckett. I thought he was going to stab you," he replied.

"He had a _knife_, Castle! He could've stabbed _you_," she shot back at him.

"I couldn't just stand there and watch. You were in danger."

"Danger comes with the job, Castle," she replied as she turned to face him, waiting while he closed the door. "I'm a cop."

"And I'm your partner," he replied. "It's my job to watch your back."

"That doesn't mean putting yourself in the line of fire."

"What else was I supposed to do?" he asked, taking a step closer to her. "I couldn't just stand there and watch him get the drop on you."

Kate closed her eyes – the scene playing behind them again.

_Kate followed the suspect down the hall, knowing that Ryan and Esposito would be cutting him off from the other direction. They had him cornered. He wisely dropped his gun and raised his hands into the air. _

"_On your knees," Kate ordered._

_The suspect dropped to his knees and Kate holstered her gun as she approached him. She had just snapped one of the cuffs on his wrist when she heard Esposito's warning from in front of her. "Knife!"_

_She turned in time to see Castle lunge at their suspect's younger brother, the knife he'd been carrying skidding across the floor. The two of them wrestled for a minute before the younger man got the upper hand, his right cross landing squarely on the side of Castle's face. Momentarily stunned, Castle was easily pushed aside as the young man scramble for his knife. _

_As his fingers wrapped around the hilt, he turned angry eyes to Castle. A feeling of dread washed over Kate as she recognized his intentions. _

"He could've killed you, Castle," she said.

"And he undoubtedly would've killed you," he replied.

Kate shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"I guess I don't," he replied. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

Kate let out what sounded like a growl and turned her back to him. "You're not a cop, Castle. You shouldn't be in situations where your life is on the line."

"But I should just stand by idly and watch while yours is in danger?" he replied. "That's not going to happen. I can take care of myself."

"It's not your job to take care of yourself," she said as she turned back to face him again. "It's my job to protect you!"

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you trust me?" he repeated.

Kate blinked and shook her head. "I do trust you."

"No, you don't," he argued. "Not with the important stuff."

"That's not true."

"It is true," he replied. "You trust me to help you build theory, but you still don't trust me to watch your back. Not like you trust Ryan and Esposito."

"They're trained police officers, Castle."

"And I've been shadowing you for four years now. How much more on the job training do I need before you'll trust me? I get that you're never going to trust me with your heart and I'm doing my best to come to terms with that. But after everything that we've been through, surely you don't still have doubts about my ability to handle myself in the field."

That pulled Kate up short. "Never going to trust you with my heart?"

When Castle merely stared at her, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Bobby Lopez," he stated. "I heard your interrogation. I heard how you remember every second of the day you were shot. _Every_ second, Kate."

Understanding dawned on Kate and suddenly everything made sense.

"Is that why you've been pulling away?" she asked. "Why you haven't been at the precinct as much? Because you heard what I said?"

Castle averted his gaze, the ice pack in his hand suddenly seeming very interesting.

"Castle?"

"I just needed some time to come to grips with it, Kate," he said softly.

"To come to grips with what?" she asked.

"That there's never going to be an 'us'," he replied, his eyes once again meeting hers.

"I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, Kate. I get it. You don't have to say it." After a pause, he added. "I thought I could still do this, but I think today has proven that it's time for me to move on."

Kate felt tears sting her eyes and the realization that she was about to lose him settled over her. "Castle…Rick, no."

Castle turned and opened the door again. "Goodbye, Kate."

Kate looked at the open door and then back to Castle. Taking a step forward, she grabbed the edge of the door and slammed it shut.

"Like hell, Castle," she said, turning to face him.

Before he could register what she was doing, she reached up and framed his face with her hands, pulling his lips down to hers.

Completely caught off guard, it took a moment for Castle to react, but then he dropped the ice pack and brought his hands to her hips, pulling her tight against him as he kissed her back. Kate deepened the kiss, doing her best to convey everything she felt for him. Her lips moved over his, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her chest to his.

Castle's hands tightened on her hips, gently forcing her away from him.

"Kate?"

Kate moved her hands to his shoulders, not wanting to lose contact with him, but knowing that he deserved an explanation.

"I wasn't rejecting you, Castle."

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I needed time to heal," she replied. "I knew that I needed to work on me before I could truly give myself to you."

Castle blinked. "What are you saying?"

Kate shook her head. "That I love you, too, Castle."

Castle blinked again, his mind not fully believing what his ears were hearing. "You love me?"

Kate chuckled. "Yes, Rick. I love you."

Castle pulled her into his embrace, his arms going around her waist and pulling her tight against him again. "Oh Kate, I love you, too."

Kate pressed her lips against his neck, her arms tightening around his shoulders. "I was so scared earlier when I saw Pauley turn that knife on you, Rick. All I could think was that he was going to hurt you and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"I'm sorry that I scared you, Kate," he replied. "I just knew that I had to do something to stop him."

Kate pulled back to look at him. "I do trust you, Castle. With my life. And with my heart."

Castle leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Kate."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, too, Rick," she replied as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_Present day_

Kate ran her finger along the photograph and then looked up at Castle. "I really thought I was going to lose you that day."

"I thought I'd already lost you," he replied.

Kate leaned over and kissed him. "It turned out to be the start of something beautiful instead."

"That it did," he agreed. "Something beautiful indeed."

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated and feed the muse._


	2. The Morning After

_Thank you to everyone who alerted this story and to everyone who left a review. It's nice to know people are reading._

_A huge shout out to Educate for her beta work on this one. Can I just say that I know there are lots of people out there who would be as thrilled as I am if you found yourself on the other side of that writer/beta relationship?_

_This story is rated M, so if you're underage, go away._

* * *

_Present day_

The snow continued to fall outside, coating the city in a blanket of white, while the fire burned hot in the fireplace. The couple on the couch was oblivious to it all as they flipped through the pages of the scrapbook, the memories bringing both laughter and the occasional tear.

"Do you remember this one?" Castle asked as he pointed to a picture of Kate looking more than a bit disheveled.

Kate groaned as she took a closer look at the picture. "Where did she get this? I thought you took it on your phone."

"I may have saved it on the computer," Castle offered sheepishly.

"May have?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

Castle shrugged. "What can I say? I wanted proof that you'd actually spent the night."

"And you kept it all this time?"

"It was a very memorable night," he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

* * *

_The past_

Kate awoke slowly, her mind replaying images of the night before. It was the first night they'd spent together even though they'd been dating for a couple of months. Castle had insisted that they take things slowly and in spite of the fact that she knew she loved him, that night was worth the wait. She stretched as she felt his fingers trace along her bare arm.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Kate rolled to her side, the sheet covering her body slipping to her waist and leaving her exposed to Castle's gaze. The coolness of the air coupled with the intensity of his gaze gave her goose bumps.

"Good morning," she replied as his fingers moved to the top of her breast. Enthralled by his ministrations, Kate glided her fingertips up his arm, around his shoulder and slowly down his side.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, his fingers tracing idle patterns on her skin.

Kate thought back to the last time she'd awoken and couldn't help but smile. It had been late when they'd finally gotten back to Castle's and even later by the time they'd drifted off to sleep, sated and spent, but that hadn't stopped Castle from waking her before dawn to make love to her again.

"Best night I've had in quite a while," she replied.

Castle arched an eyebrow even as a smirk appeared on his lips. "Yeah, but how did you _sleep_?"

Kate laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "That part was good, too. You have a great…bed. The more important question is this: how is your coffee?"

Chuckling, Castle deepened the kiss, his hand moving to cup her breast, squeezing gently. Kate moaned into the kiss, her body responding instantly to his touch. She rolled to her back, bringing him with her, loving the feel of his body pressed against hers.

Castle trailed his lips across her jaw until he reached her ear, and then he sucked the lobe into his mouth. Kate twisted beneath him, her hands gripping tightly to his biceps even as she gasped in pleasure.

"God, Castle. I love it when you do that."

"I know," he whispered. "That's why I do it."

He continued to tease her earlobe as he trailed his hand down her body. Her legs parted to allow him access and he rewarded her by first circling her clit and then dipping into her entrance. At her soft moan, he repeated the action.

"You like that?"

"Very much."

Castle did it again, this time setting up a rhythm that had Kate squirming. When she finally shifted away from him enough that she could turn and capture his lips with hers again, Castle couldn't help but smile.

When she pushed him to his back and sat up to straddle his hips, she smiled back with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Enough teasing," she stated breathily as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Someone's feeling feisty this morning," Castle commented as he moved his hands to her waist.

Kate leaned forward and brushed her lips against his again. "I don't think I'm alone in that category. I also hope this isn't your way of telling me you're out of coffee."

"Definitely not, to both," he declared as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss even as they began to rock together.

Their rhythm was slow and even, leisurely building the tension between them. Even though it was their first night together, they were already in sync, each one knowing how to please the other.

When she placed her hands on Castle's shoulders and pushed herself up for better leverage, Castle took advantage of her position and cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples until they were tight peaks. She moaned in pleasure, the intensity increasing.

"You're beautiful, Kate," he said softly.

"You make me feel…extraordinary," Kate replied as she brought her hands up to his forearms, slowly stroking him as he continued to caress her breasts. In the glow of the morning light, Kate reveled in the love in his expression. She hoped he recognized the same adoration in her eyes.

It wasn't long before they were both spiraling out of control, clinging to each other as they slowly came back down.

Kate shifted to Castle's side, one hand coming to rest on his chest as she draped her leg over his.

"I could get used to waking up like this," she murmured.

"I could, too," he agreed as he leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

They lay there contentedly until the beeping of Castle's phone broke the silence. He rolled to the side to check the text message and brought the phone back to show Kate. "Alexis wants to know if we'd like join her for breakfast."

Shock registered on Kate's face. "Oh my god, Castle. Alexis knows I spent the night?"

"Apparently. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kate rolled out of bed and started searching for her clothes.

"Why?"

Fastening her bra and pulling on her blouse, she turned to face him. "Don't you think it's a little weird that your daughter knows you had a woman stay overnight?"

"No," Castle replied as he watched her shimmy into her jeans. "For one thing, I didn't have just any woman spend the night, I had you. Alexis is very much aware of the fact that you and I are in a relationship, so it's not like it's going to be a shock to her. Besides, it's not the first time you've spent the night here."

"It's the first time I've shared your bed though," she replied. "It's not…it's…awkward."

"I can guarantee you that Alexis won't mention that part," he assured her.

Kate sat beside him on the bed, still not totally convinced.

"It will only be awkward if you let it be," he stated as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss in her palm.

"Are you sure?"

Castle nodded. Then he grinned and said, "And maybe if you go out there looking like that."

Kate looked down at herself, afraid she'd buttoned her blouse wrong or something. When she looked back up, Castle snapped a picture on his phone and turned it around so she could see.

Kate gasped in horror when she saw it. Her hair was sticking out in several different directions and the little bit of makeup that she hadn't bothered washing off the night before was smeared under her eyes.

"I'm thinking maybe a shower before we head out," Castle suggested.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that might be a good idea," Kate agreed. "You know what else is a good idea?" she said yawning and stretching.

"What?"

"Coffee."

"I'll let Alexis know we'll be out shortly. She makes a killer cup of coffee," Castle replied. "Why don't you go get the water warmed up?"

Kate got to her feet and started towards the bathroom, peeling her clothes back off along the way. When she reached the door, she turned to face him. "Are you coming, Castle?"

"Every chance I get," he replied as he made his way towards her.

Kate shook her head. "You are so bad."

"But you love me anyway," he stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I do," she agreed as she leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

_The present_

Castle took a sip of his wine and then placed it back on the table before he met Kate's gaze. "You do realize that by then I'd already had a conversation with Alexis about how serious I was about you, right?"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" she asked.

"To be honest, it was too much fun watching you freak out," he replied, which promptly earned him a punch to the arm.

"Owww."

"You are a sneaky man, Mr. Castle."

"And you still love me anyway, Mrs. Castle."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, leaning in for a kiss. "More every day."

* * *

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read. If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be much appreciated._

_Softer, it's got to be your turn by now._


	3. Nikki Heat

_As usual, a huge shout out to Educate The Masses for her encouragement. And to everyone who has taken the time to write a review, thank you._

_AC, if you happen to read this: happy birthday._

* * *

_The present_

Kate walked back into the room, the bottle of wine in her hand. After refilling Castle's glass, she poured herself another glass and then sat the bottle on the table next to the couch.

"It looks like the weatherman was right for once," Kate commented. "There's got to be at least two inches of snow on the ground already."

"Then it's a good thing we don't have anywhere to be tonight," Castle replied as he looked up at her.

Kate settled beside him on the couch once again and Castle placed the open scrapbook back in her lap. "I found a great picture in here."

"There are a lot of great pictures in here."

"True," Castle agreed. "But do you remember this one?"

Kate looked at the picture of the two of them and smiled. "The Nikki Heat movie premiere."

"You stole the show that night."

* * *

_The past_

Castle knocked on Kate's door then adjusted the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket while he waited for her to open it. When she pulled the door open, Castle's breath caught in his throat.

Castle held up a finger and signaled for her to turn around so he could get the full effect of her dress. She obliged, turning slowly in a complete circle to show off for him.

Her hair was pulled up in the back leaving only a few tendrils loose to frame her face. The dress she wore was a deep red silk with a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt that hung to mid-calf. The modest front gave way to a plunging v-shape in the back that left Castle itching to run his hands over her smooth skin.

"Wow!" Castle breathed.

"I take it you approve?" Kate asked.

"It's stunning," he replied softly, then smiled at her. "You're absolutely breath taking, Kate."

Kate returned his smile and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Just let me grab my purse and I'm ready to go."

Castle waited patiently while she picked up her purse and then locked her apartment door. He then offered her his arm with a slight bow. "M'lady."

Kate looped her arm through his and they made their way to the elevator. "Is there anything I need to know about tonight?" she asked as they loaded the car and began their descent.

"I've already given you the basics on our arrival," he replied. "There will be plenty of cameras there so lots of smiling and looking beautiful. Inside the theater, there will be cocktails and finger foods and most likely, a few members of the press who will want to talk to us."

"You mean you," Kate interrupted as they reached the lobby of her building.

"No," Castle replied as they headed for the door and he saw several heads turn to watch Kate. "I mean us. Gina is making a big deal about this being our first public appearance as a couple, so I can guarantee there will be plenty of questions directed at you."

As they reached the sidewalk, Kate pulled up short.

"Castle?"

Castle smiled at her as she looked over the black limousine he had rented for the evening. "Wait until you see inside," he teased. "There's room enough to see how quickly I can get that gorgeous dress off of you."

Kate winked at him. "Which means there's enough room to stay out of your reach if I need to."

Castle's jaw dropped and Kate sashayed over to the now open door of the limousine. She allowed the driver to assist her inside and waited for Castle to recover and join her. Once he was seated beside her and the door closed, she leaned into his side. "Behave yourself now, Rick, and I might just let you test it out on the way home."

Castle swallowed hard, his eyes dropping to where her hand was resting on his thigh. Clearing his throat, he picked up his narrative again.

"After we finish with whatever interviews Gina has arranged, we will be escorted to our seats for the premiere. After the movie, there will be another short session with the press and then we'll move to the hotel ballroom for the after party."

"How long will that last?" Kate asked as she trailed one finger along his ear, the other hand still resting on his thigh.

"They can last for quite a while," he replied, bringing his hand to his collar to loosen it slightly. "However, we only need to put in an appearance and then we are free to leave."

"I like the sound of that," she breathed into his ear, leaning even closer to him.

Castle covered her hand where it rested on his thigh. "Kate, honey, you know how much I love it when you tease me, but you're really killing me here."

Kate laughed even as she shifted slightly away from him. She turned her hand over beneath his and interlaced their fingers. "I just wanted to give you something to look forward to for later."

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. "You have no idea how much it means to me to have you by my side tonight."

The smile she offered him was the one she reserved solely for him. It was full of love and pride. "There's no place I'd rather be, Rick."

The rest of the ride was filled with idle chatter, Castle filling her in on the changes from the book to the movie script as well as some of the funnier production stories he'd been privy to hearing.

When the limousine stopped in front of the theater and the driver exited the car to open the door for them, Kate leaned in for a quick kiss. "Let's knock their socks off, Rick."

Castle's face lit up and he was still smiling as he exited the car and then offered his hand to assist Kate. No sooner had she taken her place at his side then the cameras started clicking.

Kate forced a smile as they slowly made their way inside the theater. As much as she hated to admit it, she was a bit overwhelmed by the sheer volume of cameras pointed their direction. If given the choice, she was certain she'd choose facing off with a murderer over the press any day of the week.

As if sensing her trepidation, Castle leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Relax, Kate. They won't bite."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Castle glanced out over the crowd and then grinned at her. "Well, maybe one or two of them. But don't worry, I have no doubt that you can take them."

Kate smiled at his attempt at humor and surprisingly found herself relaxing. Leaning into his side, Kate shook her head and met his gaze. "It's a good thing you've got my back then."

"Always," he replied as they finally reached the doors of the theater.

Once inside, Kate was contentedly tucked against Castle's side as he fielded questions regarding adapting any of the other Nikki Heat novels to the big screen, as well as the upcoming Nikki Heat novel. It was fascinating to watch him work the crowd; turning on the charm for the reporters. When the questions inevitably turned to the status of their personal relationship, Castle arched an eyebrow in her direction.

Meeting his gaze, Kate offered him a mischievous smile. Without taking her eyes off of him, she addressed the group of reporters awaiting an answer.

"Let's just say that the two of us are in the process of negotiating what could possibly be a long term contract."

Castle's eyebrows rose and Kate's smile widened as Gina chose that moment to step in.

"Thank you all for coming," Gina said. "There will be time for more questions after the movie."

* * *

_The present_

It was a picture of the two of them at that moment that Alexis had used for the scrapbook. It was one of Rick's favorites from that night.

"I have very fond memories of that night," Kate said as she turned to look over at him.

"Like when you told the driver to take the long way back to the loft and then raised the privacy window?"

"That part was fun too," Kate replied as she laughed softly. "However, I was thinking more along the lines of spending the evening watching you do your thing instead of the other way around."

"I suppose," Castle agreed. "But knowing that you were going home with me that night made the premiere better than anything else possibly could have."

Kate interlaced their fingers and leaned against his shoulder. "When you first started writing Nikki Heat, did you have any idea we'd be here someday?"

Castle pondered his answer for a long moment before he finally spoke. "In the beginning, I imagined how spectacular the sex would be with you. As I got to know you, I started imagining what it would be like to be a part of your life. But in my wildest imaginations, I never pictured the happiness that loving you has brought to my life."

"I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"I'm glad you didn't let me," he replied before leaning down and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I hope you're still enjoying the story. If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would be much appreciated._


End file.
